Time Reframed
by AtlantaGeorgia
Summary: A series of crimes have been committed. It is up to the Gothem detectives to solve the case. Their prime suspect is Richard Grayson who is the greatest crime boss in Gothem, but is there someone else pulling the strings.
1. New Assignment

Disclamair:I don't own TT.

Summary: A series of crimes have been committed. It's up to the Gothem's detectives to solve who's committing these crimes. Their prime suspect is Richard Grayson who is the greatest crime boss in Gothem., but is there someone else pulling the strings behind these crimes.

Time Reframed

Chapter 1-New Assignment

Down town in Gothem there was a run down police station. The structure was very old from years of abuse. There was some moss growing at the sides of the building. It has been years since there has been any reconstruction to the police department. Commissioner Gordon was in his office talking to a new recruit. The air conditioning wasn't working in the room, which made it really hot in the room. He gave her the assignment and the name of her new partner. They both left the office.

"Logan," shouted Comm. Gordon.

"Yes, sir," said Logan. He had short blonde hair, green eyes, and wore a green suit.

"This is your new partner, Rachel Roth," Comm. Gordon said introducing a pale looking woman with long black hair, sky blue eyes, and wore a gray suit.

"Here's your new assignment. There have been a series of disappearances and killings going on. I want you two and Detective Beecher and Detective Nix to talk to our first suspect. We need all the information we can get," Comm. Gordon explained.

Gordon left the two of them and went back inside his office. Rachel and Garfield walked over to where Detective Beecher and Detective Nix were.

"Karen, Garth. This is my new partner Rachel Roth," Garfield introduced.

A woman with curly black hair, caramel skin, and gray eyes looked up," Nice to meet you."

"Hey," Garth said with a smile. He had long black hair, dark brown eyes that looked pitch black, and crème colored skin.

"Comm. Gordon wants us all to go talk to this suspect," Garfield said getting down to business. He showed them the folder that Gordon had given him.

"So, we have to talk to this Richard Grayson guy," said Garth.

"It says that he is a multimillionaire. He also runs an underground organization and a womanizer," Karen said reading the information they had on him.

"So when do you guys want to talk to this guy?" asked Garfield.

"How 'bout this afternoon," suggested Karen.

"Okay," replied Garfield.

Rachel just stood there listening to their conversation without saying a word. She had on a blank expression on her face. After they were done discussing what they were going to do, Rachel took the folder to her desk and red it over.

On the other side of Gothem were the uptown has very opulence buildings stood. Not much crime happened in this part of the city. The security was very tight were there was a blockade that separated from the city. You needed to show id to get in and out of the place. The buildings were decorated with symbols and gargoyles. People of high society lived there. At the far end there was a cliff. On top of the cliff was a huge mansion bigger than the rest.

The mansion was made of black stone. It looked more like a haunted hose with gargoyles at the front. Inside the walls were painted blood red. Pictures of people with gold frames were hanging on the walls. Lots of swords and armory were everywhere in the mansion. Down a hallway on the lower level there was a steel door. There were incrusting of designs that represented hell. Inside the room there was a long wooden table with chairs around it. Men sat around the table. At the head sat a man wearing a blood red suit and a black cloak with the hood up. The only thing you could see was his eyes that were pitch black with the irises a blood red. The man gave off this scary and mysterious look.

"What have we accomplished?" asked the man with the cloak.

"The history erasing machine has been a success," said one man.

"None of the titans remember anything about their former lives," said another.

"Good, then we can continue with our plans. Let's hope that they never remember about their real lives," informed the man with the cloak.

The men went over their plans again to make sure nothing could go wrong. They finally dismissed about an hour later with their plans set in motion.


	2. Meeting the Famous

Meeting the Famous

Roy Harper was on his motorcycle driving to work. Other cars were honking their horns on how fast he was going. He arrived at a building called "Dark Essentials." Roy got off his motorcycle and walked into the building. He walked over to the elevators to get to the 20th floor. When he arrived at the floor he ran into Victor Stone.

"Hey, Victor," greeted Roy.

"Hey man,' replied Victor.

They both walked into the locker rooms to change for work.

"You know what we're doing today?" asked Roy.

"Nothin much just that some cops are coming by this afternoon," informed Victor.

"What for?" asked Roy.

"They want to talk to Richard about this case they're working on," said Victor.

"They think he's a suspect," Roy said darkly.

"They're just trying to eliminate suspects. Don't worry about it," Victor said with some doubt.

Both of them walked out of the locker room. They walked all the way to an office that read Richard Grayson on the door. Victor and Roy walked in when they heard it was okay. Richard Grayson was sitting at his desk wearing a black suit and tie. He had long black hair and midnight blue eyes.

"I guess you guys heard the four detectives are coming," said Richard.

"I just want to know why every time there's a major case they always come to you," Roy said frustrated.

"Well this company was run by mobsters not that long ago," replied Victor.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean that Richard is one," Roy defended.

"Okay guys. It's not a big deal. All we have to do is tell the truth," Richard said.

Garfield, Garth, Karen, and Rachel left the police department. Garth road with Garfield while Rachel road with Karen. It took them about 40 minutes for them to get to "Dark Essentials." They went to the front desk where a blonde receptionist was sitting.

"Excuse me, we're here to see Mr. Grayson," said Garth.

"One second," said the receptionist.

They waited awhile before they were allowed to go up and see him. They took the elevator and walked towards his office down a number of hallways. Victor let them into the office and closed the door behind them. Roy and Victor stood at the corners of the room where the door was.

"Mr. Grayson will be here shortly. Ha had to take care of a few things," said Roy.

After a few minutes of waiting Mr. Grayson finally entered his office. The detectives stood as he entered the room.

"Hello, Mr. Grayson. I'm Detective nix, my partner Detective Beecher, Detective Logan, and his partner Detective Roth," introduced Garth while they shook hands.

"If you don't mind we have a few questions for you," said Garfield.

"That's fine," Richard said as he walked over to his desk.

"First, where were you on Tuesday night?" asked Garth.

"Here," replied Richard.

"Doing what?" asked Garfield.

"Paper work," Richard said in a bored tone. His eyes started to wander around over to Rachel who was off to the side.

"Anyone here to confirm that," Garth said.

"My guards," Richard said never taking his eyes off of Rachel.

Rachel could feel a pair of eyes staring at her. She looked up and saw that it was Mr. Grayson. They continued to stare at each other, but still listened to what the others were saying. Karen noticed the two of them looking at each other. After a few more questions from Garth and Garfield the detectives left. When they got in the car Karen started to question Rachel.

"So, that went well," Karen said.

"I guess," Rachel monotoned looking straight ahead.

"Do you think he did it?" asked Karen.

"It's too soon to tell," Rachel said.

"Right," Karen said.

Karen couldn't think of a way to ask Rachel about what happened between her and Richard. It would seem kind of odd to just plainly come out and ask her when they barely knew each other. It was now lunch time and they hadn't eaten yet.

"How 'bout we get some lunch?" asked Karen trying to get to know her better.

"Okay," Rachel said.

Karen drove all over town trying to find somewhere to have lunch. After a while they spotted a small café called "Time & Space." It had blue bricks in the structure. They went inside the café and sat down in the back. The walls were painted white, the tables were made of glass, the chairs were of crystal, a stage in the back, and from the ceiling chandeliers were hanging down. A waitress came over and took their order.

"This looks like a nice place," complimented Karen.

Rachel looked around the place. The café looked beautiful with all the crystals and chandeliers. The place looked like it was meant for the rich and famous. It seemed that it was shining throughout the place from top to bottom. The waitress soon came over with their order.

"So, where did you work before you came here?" asked Karen.

"In Jump," replied Rachel.

"What made you decide to move to Gothem?" asked Karen.

"I heard that the crime rate was pretty bad here and I like a challenge. Besides it was too sunny in Jump," Rachel explained.

"You don't like the sun?' Karen asked a little confused.

"I have a rare skin condition. I can't be in the sun for too long because I'll get sick," explained Rachel.

"Really for how long?" asked Karen.

"Since I was six," said Rachel.

Changing the subject, "This place is beautiful," Karen said looking around the scenery.

"Yes it is. How long have you been here?" asked Rachel.

"Well, first I worked in Steel City, and then I moved to Gothem three years ago," said Karen.

"What made you move?' Rachel asked a little curious.

"The department in Steel City never really respected women as equals, so I decided to get out and move to Gothem," explained Karen.

"Have any boyfriends?" Rachel asked out of the blue.

"No, I haven't had the time. How 'bout you?" Karen replied.

"Not at this point and time," Rachel said.

They finished their lunch and headed back to the department. Karen and Rachel went over their paper work to find out anymore leads on the killings. Garfield and Garth came in a few minutes later after them. They couldn't look find anymore leads as night started to fall. Everyone started to leave work and head home.

Rachel walked over to her car and went home. She drove for three hours and arrived at her apartment complex. The place was old but still in good condition. When she arrived at her apartment door there was a bouquet of flowers on the floor. She picked up the vase and went inside. Turning on the lights she went to the kitchen and set the flowers on the table. The flowers were red, white, light pink and burgundy roses. After she fixed the roses Rachel noticed a small piece of paper in the wrapping. She picked it up and read it. The note was from Richard Grayson.

Richard was in his office going over some of his paper work. It was late at night and no one else was around except for his two guards who were in the hall talking. He finally finished the last of his paper work and walked out of his office. The place was dark and quiet. Outside you could here the cars driving by. Richard, Roy, and Victor walked to the garage parking lot together.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Victor.

"Home," replied Richard.

"Same here," said Roy.

"Can you believe those cops that came here this afternoon," said Victor.

"Yeah, why do they always assume that Richard is always up to something," said Roy.

"Maybe, because I was charged with an underground smuggling operation for illegal aliens," suggested Richard.

"They have no proof of that. You weren't even convicted for that," argued Roy.

"But we do have an underground smuggling operation for illegal aliens," said Victor.

"Well, I know that, you know that, and Richard knows that, but they don't have to know that," said Roy.

"Guys, they're just trying to do their job," said Richard cutting off their argument.

"Why are you defending them?" asked Roy.

"I'm not defending them," Richard said.

"Roy calm down. Richard just has this crush on the new officer Ms. Roth," Victor said with a smile calmly.

"What!" exclaimed Richard appalled.

"Don't play dumb I saw the way you looked at her," said Victor.

"Yeah, I mean the way you two were looking at each other. It was unmistakable on the chemistry between you two," Roy said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Richard said in a neutral voice.

"Right, just like you didn't know that we saw you order some roses and sent them to her," Victor said.

"Oh, like your any better. You have a crush on Detective Beecher," Richard said and smirked when he saw Victor blush.

"He's got you there," Roy said letting out a chuckle.

"Ok, ok. I get it already. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Victor said walking over to his car.

They all left the garage parking lot and headed home. Richard went down Gothem Avenue to an apartment complex. Getting out of his car he walked into the building. He got in the elevator to the 20th floor. Richard walked down the hall and saw Detective Roth by his door.

"Good evening, Detective Roth," Richard said as he got closer. He went to open the door.

Rachel just looked at him for a few seconds without saying a word. "What's your game?" Rachel asked.

Richard paused for a few seconds "I'm not sure what you mean," he asked a little confused.

"Why did you send me those flowers?" Rachel asked more clearly.

Finally understanding what she meant "Um… no reason," he said.

"There has to be a reason. Why else would you have sent me them?" Rachel said.

"Would you like to come in? I don't want to disturb my neighbors," Richard said.

"Ok," Rachel said after a minute.

Rachel walked into his apartment followed by Richard. Closing the door he walked into the living room and put down his suit case. "Please have a seat," Richard said as he walked into the kitchen. Rachel sat down on the couch and looked around the apartment. The walls were painted a light blue and pictures were set on the tables. Richard went through the refrigerator to find something to eat.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" asked Richard.

"Water would be fine," Rachel said.

Richard walked back to the living room with two glasses of water. "Here you go," Richard said handing her a glass.

"Thank you," Rachel said while taking it.

Richard took a seat in the chair in front of her.

"You still haven't answered my question," Rachel said.

"Really! What was the question?" Richard asked.

"Why did you send me those flowers," Rachel sighed at his ignorance.

"Oh, right. I thought you might want them," Richard said knowing it sounded stupid even to him.

Raven rolled her eyes at his reason.

"Was that all, Detective Roth," asked Richard.

"It's Rachel and no. I wanted to know about your underground operation," Rachel said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Richard said.

Rachel rolled her eyes at his dumbness. "Now I know you're not that dumb. So just give me a reason, so I can leave already."

"Ok, ok. You don't have to insult me," Richard said.

"Fine," Rachel said.

"I run an underground operation to out smart my competitors," Richard said.

"Fine! Whatever don't answer me truthfully," Rachel said as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Glade we had this talk," Richard said with a smile as he stood up. He walked her to the door.

Rachel just looked at him like he was an idiot. She walked out of the apartment and headed home.


	3. Undercover

Undercover

Rachel walked into the police department the next morning. She walked over to the elevators and pushed the up button. The elevator opened up a few seconds later. Going inside she pushed the button to her floor. Once she reached her floor Rachel walked over to her desk. When she got there a vase of almond, apple blossom, baby's breath, blue violet, camellia, cherry blossom, and daisy's on top of her desk. Inside was a card signed by Richard Grayson. She let out a tiny smile and as fast as it came it was gone. Karen then walked up to her desk.

"Hey, Rachel," said Karen.

"Hey," Rachel replied.

"Who are the flowers from?" asked Karen smiling.

"They're from Mr. Grayson," Rachel said non-chantly.

"What!" Karen almost shouted. People in the precinct looked in their direction. Karen blushed from her little outburst then people went back to what they were doing.

"Why don't you shout it to the whole world why don't you," Rachel said sarcastically with a smile.

"Ha- ha very funny. So Richard Grayson has a thing for you," Karen said smiling.

"He does not have a thing for me," Rachel said.

"Keep telling yourself that," Karen said.

"Are there anymore leads to the case?" Rachel asked getting down to business.

"There are a few people. A guy named Slade Wilson, Vandal Savage, and Clark Kent," Karen said.

"Where are Logan and Nix," Rachel asked.

"Logan went to talk with Mr. Wilson and Nix went to talk to Mr. Savage. We're suppose to head over to Mr. Kent's place," Karen said.

Karen and Rachel left the precinct and went into Karen's car. They made it to Style Drive where Clark Kent lived. The apartment building was very tall that had 53 floors. They walked in and saw that the floor was made of blue marble. The walls were painted a light blue with a mixture of red. They walked up to the front desk to find out what apartment he was in. Going over to the elevators Karen pressed the button for the 30th floor. Walking down the hall to apartment 30Z Rachel knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. There was some shuffling going on inside before a man opened the door. The man was tall about 6'4, short black hair, wore glasses, and had on a blue suit.

"May I help you?" asked the man.

"Yes, I'm Detective Beecher and this is Detective Roth. We're here to ask you a few questions," Karen said.

"Oh, yes. Come in," the man said.

Karen and Rachel walked into the apartment. There was a crystal coffee table in the middle of the living room. White couches were put into a circle, the kitchen was to the left, and there were pictures of the sea hanging up. It was hard to believe that a criminal lived here. It looked like a descent person lived in the apartment they were in. They took a seat on the couches and began their interrogation. After an hour past they were done with their interview and left the apartment.

"What did you think?" Karen asked as they were driving back to the department.

"I think he was telling the truth. He doesn't seem like the type of guy who would kill people," Rachel said.

"So I guess he's out. That just leaves Richard Grayson," Karen said.

"Why do you assume that he did it?" Rachel asked.

"Well I'm not saying he did. I'm just saying he's n the suspect list. We still don't know about Slade Wilson and Vandal Savage," Karen said. "You don't have to get defensive."

"I'm not defensive," Rachel said.

"Well don't put your hormones in the forefront of the investigation," Karen said.

"I never put my emotions in an investigation," Rachel said.

The rest of the ride was in silence. No one said a word at all. Karen took a sideways glance at Rachel who was looking out the window. She thought that she may have been too hard on her and for accusing anything.

"Look, Rachel, I'm sorry for what I said. I should have never made those accusations," Karen apologized.

"No you shouldn't but thanks for the apology," Rachel said.

They finally arrived back at the police department. They went to their floor and waited for Garfield and Garth to get back. About an hour later they returned to the precinct. Everyone compared notes with another on what they concluded.

"So are suspects are Slade Wilson, Vandal Savage, and Richard Grayson," said Garth.

"Shouldn't Mr. Grayson be off the list? He was somewhere else when all the killings happened," Rachel said.

"That's true but he does have ways of doing things," said Garth.

"But he doesn't seem like the type to kill anybody," Rachel persisted.

"Maybe she's right," Karen said.

"What! Are you crazy? He's the most wanted criminal. They all seem like they aren't capable of doing something at first," Garfield said.

"I'm just saying we don't have to accuse him of every crime that comes up. Rachel did make a good point," Karen responded.

"What is wrong with you two?" Garfield asked.

"We're just keeping our options open," Karen said.

"Well he's apart of it no questions asked," said Garth.

"Whatever," Rachel said.

They continued to go through all the evidence they had. It took some time to get everything sorted out. It was now lunch time and everyone decided to go out to get away from the precinct.

"Hey, Rachel. The guys and I are going to 'Time Space' for lunch you wanna come," Karen asked.

"No thanks," Rachel monotoned.

Karen, Garth, and Garfield left a few minutes later. Rachel grabbed her purse and started walking to the car parking lot. She walked down until she reached the section she parked her car at. When Rachel made it to her car she saw a guy next to it. At first she couldn't make out who it was until she came closer and saw it was Richard Grayson.

""What do you want?" Rachel asked as she came closer.

"I thought we could go to lunch together,' Richard said.

"And why would I do that," asked Rachel.

"For my good charms and great charisma," Richard said.

"Try again," Rachel monotoned.

"I thought we could get to know each other better since we'll be seeing each other more," Richard said with a smile.

"If I say yes will you shut up," Rachel asked.

"Yes," Richard said smiling.

"Whose car are we taking?" Rachel asked.

"Mine," Richard said.

They walked out of the garage parking lot to a BMW Hybrid. Getting in they drove out of the parking lot and down the street.

"So where do you want to go?" Richard asked.

"Anywhere I guess," Rachel replied.

Richard drove around for a bit until he came upon a small café. He parked in the parking lot and got out of the car. Walking around to the other side he opened the door for Rachel to get out. Closing the door behind her they walked into the café. They found a seat in the back where it was nice and quiet.

"This is a nice place," Richard commented.

"Yes it is," replied Rachel.

"So how do you like Gotham so far," Richard asked trying to create conversation.

"It's ok I guess," Rachel said.

"Well if you ever need an escort then I'll be happy to help you out," Richard said.

"That would be nice," Rachel said.

A waitress came and took their order. She returned a few minutes later with their drinks and food. The atmosphere was peaceful. There were only a few customers in the café.

"I'm sure you have a boyfriend back home," Richard said.

"No, I don't," Rachel replied.

"Really then how 'bout you and I go out to dinner tomorrow night," Richard asked with a cocky smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Rachel said.

"Why not?" asked Richard.

"Because you're a suspect and I'm a detective," Rachel said.

"That's just an excuse," Richard said.

"Well it's a good excuse," Rachel said.

"True but I'm not the bad guy."

"Says you."

"It won't kill you to go on a date with me."

"I don't know about that."

"Ha-ha very funny."

"You're not going to give up are you."

"Nope."

"Fine if it will make you shut up."

"That's all I ask."

They continued to talk and eat their lunch. When they were done Richard drove Rachel back to the precinct. The car ride was very short and pleasant. He finally pulled up front of the precinct.

"Thanks for the ride and lunch," Rachel said.

"No problem. I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow," Richard said smiling.

Rachel closed the door behind her and watched him drive off. She walked into the precinct and sat in her cubicle. Karen walked up to her when she saw her came in.

"So where did you have lunch," Karen asked.

"At a small café,' Rachel replied.

"Alone," Karen pressed.

"No. I was with a friend," Rachel said.

"With Richard Grayson," Karen asked.

Rachel just looked at her and said "Yes."

"Rachel what were you thinking," Karen nearly shouted. Garth and Garfield were walking up to them.

"Hey, guys," Garfield said.

"Something wrong," Garth asked sensing the tension.

"Rachel just went to lunch with Richard Grayson," Karen said.

"What?!"Garth and Gar said in union.

"Why would you do that?" Garth asked.

"Because he asked me," Rachel said as if it were no big deal.

"And you thought it would be ok. He's a prime suspect in our investigation," Gar said.

"Well for your information I'm a big girl and I don't need anyone to baby me. I can take care of myself," Rachel said getting angry.

"We're just trying to look out for you," Karen said in a soothing voice.

"I know but I know what I'm doing," Rachel said calming down.

"Ok if you say so," Karen said.

They went over every possible answer. Tonight they were going undercover to a party that Slade Wilson was throwing. They each got position and know what they had to do. Gar and Garth were still a little bit shaky on the fact that Rachel was spending time with Richard. Karen and Rachel left early to pick out something they could wear to the party.

Karen and Rachel went into this fancy clothing store. It was called Perfect Paradise. Walking in there were all sorts of gowns and tuxedos. They seemed a little bit out of place. Looking through the gowns it was hard to choose.

"Looking for something special," a deep voice said behind them.

Turning around they came face to face with Richard Grayson.

"What are you doing here?" Karen asked a little shocked at seeing him.

"I'm just looking for a tux for a party I'm going to," Richard said.

"What party?" Karen asked.

"It's hosted by Slade Wilson. Where are you going/' Richard said.

"The same one," Rachel said.

"Really, do you need dates or are you going with your partners," Richard asked.

"No we're not going out with our partners," Rachel said.

"Really, then maybe Victor and I could escort you two," Richard said.

"That would be great," Rachel replied.

"We'll pick you up around 8," Richard said as he walked away.

"Why did you tell him that?' Karen asked.

"What! He would have seen us there anyway," Rachel said looking through the gowns.

"That's true," Karen sighed.

They finally picked out their dresses and left the store.

"Oh I just thought of something. Where are they going to pick us up?" Karen asked.

"We can wait at my apartment," Rachel suggested.

"Ok," Karen said.

Karen drove to Rachel's apartment on the other side of town. It took them three hors to get ready for the party. Karen wore a flowing red dress with spaghetti straps. She wore high heels and a sterling silver charm bracelet. Rachel wore a midnight blue evening gown with spaghetti straps and elbow length gloves. She wore a locket necklace and high heels. The guys finally arrived and took them to the party.

When they arrived the ballroom was filled with people. There was a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling. They walked over to one of the table to sit down.

"So where's your other guard, Roy," Karen asked.

"He's coming soon. He just had to pick up his date," Richard said.

"Oh," Karen said.

Everyone was talking and dancing. The whole room was very magnificent. Roy finally arrived with his date and joined his friends.

"Hey guys this is Kori," Roy introduced his date.

"Hi," everyone said.

"It is very nice to meet you," Kori said in an accent.

Richard and Rachel headed toward the dance floor while the others sat and talked.

"So where's Detective Logan and Nix?" Richard asked.

"Keeping watch outside," Rachel said.

"And you guys are investigating Slade Wilson," Richard asked.

"Yes," Rachel said.

"Good choice," Richard said.

"And why is that?" Rachel asked.

"We have history. He almost bankrupt me until I caught him on to his game," Richard explained.

The song ended soon after. They walked over to the balcony for some fresh air.

"What else can you tell me about him?" Rachel asked.

"He likes to do things his own way a bit too harshly that's about it," Richard said.

Karen had excused herself from the table. She kept a close watch on anyone who might be suspicious. She noticed that Richard and Rachel talking out on the balcony. Going towards the back of the room Karen saw a door. Opening it she went through and walked down the long corridor. The hallway was barely lit as she continued down. At the end was a door with a staircase leading up. Climbing up the stairs Karen started to hear voices. The voices started out soft but then got louder when she kept going up. At the end of the staircase was a brown door. Putting her ear close to the door and tried to make out the conversation the people were having. From what she could tell it was two men having an argument.

Roy and Victor were sitting at a table talking while Kori went to the restroom.

"So what do you think?" Vic asked.

"About what?" Roy asked.

"About Richard and Rachel," Vic said rolling his eyes.

"What about them?" Roy asked.

"About them being a couple," Vic sighed exasperated.

"Richard's a big boy. He can choose whoever he wants o date," Roy said looking towards the balcony where they were.

"You are something else Roy. You get angry when people accuse him of a crime and then act all at ease when he's going into a relationship," Vic said shaking his head.

"Well I'm sorry if I care more about my friends' well being," Roy defended.

"Hey take it easy. I care about Richard too," Vic said.

"I know. I think they'll make a great couple," Roy said smiling.

"Me too," Vic said.

"So when do you think they'll get married."

"In a month or two."

"So soon."

"Man, dating Kori made you soft."

They kept talking for a few more minutes until Kori came back from the restroom.


End file.
